Death Note (audio drama)
French |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = October 26, 2018 |Row 5 title = Writer |Row 5 info = Jonathan Clements |Row 6 title = Publisher |Row 6 info = The Susijn Agency / Lübbe |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Death Note is an audio drama written and translated by Jonathan Clements. The drama will be available in both English and German. It is based specifically on the ''Death Note'' anime series, not the original manga series. This adaptation moves the setting to the late 2010s, and adds a divergent ending with unique lore about the Shinigami and Mu.https://mikami.tumblr.com/post/186522663526/death-note-audio-drama-12 The audio drama was announced on August 25, 2017.« Death Note », la mort lui va si bien, Le Monde, August 25, 2017.Death Note Gets 12-Hour Audio Drama in English, German, Anime News Network, August 29, 2017. The German version released in four batches of three episodes, for a total of twelve. The first three episodes released on October 26th, 2018 and the final three on February 28th, 2019.Lübbe's website listing for Episode 01: DEATH NOTE - FOLGE 01 The episodes are available in both disc form and digital download form. Both an English and a French version were planned, but it is currently unknown when/if either version will be released. Characters and cast Additional German voice actors: List of episodes Trivia * The audio drama was announced on the same day that Netflix released its ''Death Note'' film adaptation. * Jonathan Clements was initially hesitant to make significant plot changes in the last three episodes, and was concerned his script would be rejected. "I knew I was taking a risk with the last three volumes, and I sent each script off to the licensors, biting my nails and half-expecting them to tell me not to do it. But they approved every word! I hate it when adaptors change important plot details for arbitrary reasons… it usually looks as if they just don’t get the original. But in this case I thought it was a justifiable and worthy use of the material." https://schoolgirlmilkycrisis.com/2018/11/01/death-note-auf-deutsch/ * Additionally, Clements was inspired by Anime Feminist's critique of Misa Amane in creating new material for the character.Did my best with what Anime Feminist called “The Problem of Misa”. She is a very difficult character to write because she is so contradictory, but I realised that the effects of multiple retreads of her memory might help explain some of what was happening there. Even if she is a psychopath, she is a psychopath who has maybe *forgotten* what she is, which helps with her odd reversals and counter-reversals. https://schoolgirlmilkycrisis.com/2018/11/01/death-note-auf-deutsch/ Image gallery Audio drama 01 German cover.jpg|Episode 01, German cover Audio drama 02 German cover.jpg|Episode 02, German cover Audio drama 03 German cover.jpg|Episode 03, German cover Audio drama 04 German cover.jpg|Episode 04, German cover Audio drama 05 German cover.jpg|Episode 05, German cover Audio drama 06 German cover.jpg|Episode 06, German cover Audio drama 07 German cover.jpg|Episode 07, German cover Audio drama 08 German cover.jpg|Episode 08, German cover Audio drama 09 German cover.jpg|Episode 09, German cover Audio drama 10 German cover.jpg|Episode 10, German cover Audio drama 11 German cover.jpg|Episode 11, German cover Audio drama 12 German cover.jpg|Episode 12, German cover Navigation External links * Distributor's website episode listings: Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 8, Episode 9, Episode 10, Episode 11, Episode 12. References }} Category:Real-world articles